


Irene and the Goblin Prince

by AvallaunNovella



Category: The Princess and the Goblin - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Post canon, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvallaunNovella/pseuds/AvallaunNovella
Summary: This is a work of fiction Partaining to the Princess and the goblin. Consider this a fictional sequel.Princess Irene has come of age to be married and take her late mothers role as queen of the sun people. the young boy Curdie is now a squire in the kings service. He seeks to be knighted so he can have a chance as a suitor to the princess he has grown to love. Prince Froglip who did not perish has been growing his underground city during 6 years of solice. Now his father is dead and he needs to step up for his people and refuses to do so without a queen at his side. with his aging mother unable to perform her duties he seeks the princess who eluded him so many years ago to unit the goblins and the sun people and take back the land above as redemption for his people. in the process Irene gets caught in the crossfire and falls victim to the pleasures, elations, and terrors of physical love from men who seek her for love, redemption, and personal gain.





	1. Coming of age

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a work of fiction and fantasy. this will also include sexual relations between a human and mytical humanoid creatures. some of these relations are non consensual so please proceed with caution. all others please enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Irene has come of age to be married and take her late mothers role as queen of the sun people. The young boy Curdie is now a squire in the kings service. He seeks to be knighted so he can have a chance as a suitor to the princess he has grown to love. Prince Froglip, who did not perish; he has been growing his underground city during 6 years of solitude. Now his father is dead and he needs to step up for his people, but is only willing do so without a queen at his side. With his aging mother unable to perform her duties he seeks the princess who eluded him so many years ago. With her, he will unite the goblins and the sun people and take back the land above as an act of redemption. Irene gets caught in the crossfire and falls victim to the pleasures, elations, and terrors of physical love from men who seek her for love, redemption, and personal gain.

This tale concerns the princess and the goblin. Consider this a fanciful prequel to the film.  
Irene has grown well in her father's shadow, learning how to be a the queen her kingdom will someday need, alongside her, her dear friend Curdie who years before impressed the king with his braver, quick thinking, and dedication to the royal family during the raid of the goblins, was made a squire in the kingsguard. However unbenounced to the kingdom the goblins lead by the prince Froglip are not at all gone. They retreated back into their hole in the land and have been merely waiting. Awaiting the time when Froglip would take back the sun peoples kingdom and become king of the whole land...awaiting the time when Irene could be more than just a means of taking over the land. 

Irene awoke to Turnip, her cat, pawing softly at her face. Stirring from her sleep she wiped a tear from her eye. It had been nearly 6 years since the goblins but the events that had taken place in this very room when Froglip had snuck in and kidnapped her still haunted her. She shuddered standing up. She always told herself it could be worse but she tried not to think of how much worse it could have been. Standing by the window Irene hugged herself and looked out her window over the kingdom. The day had come far to soon, so soon in face that she felt it had always been here she had just been fighting it. She wasn't ready. Her 18th birthday was today and from this day on suiters would flock to the kingdom, both princes and knights alike, seeking her hand in marriage. Irene pulled her long silky brown hair over her shoulder and braided it then began to dress. It was at that point Lutey came in carrying fresh sheets.  
“Good morning princess, Happy birthday.” Lutey always meant well, but hearing happy birthday today made her heart sink. Lutey helped her finish dressing. As a maturing woman she had started wearing corsets. The dress she chose for the day was a faded rose color that hugged her frame with a golden belt with a chain decorated in small gemstone roses falling in the front of the skirt. It hung from her shoulders with long sleeves that hooked to her middle fingers. Lutey redid the braid in her hair decorating it with more roses. Her circlet was simple and also gold. Fully dressed she took a deep breath, forced a smile to her lips and held her head high as she walked to breakfast with her father.  
“Happy birthday my child!” The king greeted her with gusto throwing his arms around her and spinning her in the air with joy. This made her giggle. Her dear father could always cheer her up.  
“You seem uneasy Irene, it is a happy day for you why are you not more cheerful?” he asked sitting. She sighed as she sat next to him as the servants served food onto her plate.  
“Father I am happy but, I also know what this day brings to my future and I feel it has come to fast. I feel i am not ready to become queen, and I feel uneasy about being married.”  
Irene knew she could always be honest with him but her heart pounded as she spoke nonetheless. The king listened and stroked his beard nodding his head as she spoke.  
“My dear child it is ok to be nervous and scared. Rejoice as our visitors from other kingdoms are here in peace. And although there are suiters as well many are here simply to celebrate the Princesses birthday.” She smiled and they ate in peace.  
Curdie had awoken early to muck out the stables. There was to be a tourney today in honor of Irenes’ birthday. The last six years had kept them close as friends and he had watched her grow and mature. The years had only made her wiser, more graceful, and more beautiful. But he knew it could not be she and him. He was no knight, no prince.  
“Curdie, the stable looks good why not go find breakfast.” Sir Mort stood in the doorway of the stables leaning against the wooden frame. His horse with whom he had a close bond trotted over to him. Curtie knew this would mean they would go train. Curdie nodded and headed to the Knights mess hall. On his way he strolled through the courtyard and a sight made him stop in his tracks. Irene was walking with her father out to greet a parade of guests. She was adorned in roses and her dress albeit simple complimented her. She was more radiant every time he saw her but today was different. As he watched her walk with her head held high she seemed different. His heart skipped a beat as she looked in his direction and saw him. Smiling she excused herself from her father's company and glided over to him. Before he could say hello she tossed her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. The aromatic roses in her hair intoxicated him.  
“Happy birthday Irene.” she smiled as he spoke and tried not to blush. As he had grown his voice had gotten deeper. He had always been taller than her but now he was a whole head taller than her. He would be almost 20 by now and had grown strong and handsome. His soft hair fell in front of his dark eyes and even through her corset she could feel his strong arms around her waist. It made her heart pound.  
“I can only stay a moment Curdie but I wanted to say hello.” she gave her friend one last squeez “I’ll come and see you this evening ok.” he nodded and let her go. He could only watch as she walked back to her father. The rest of the day was spent greeting and meeting princes and knights and getting an idea of how many were merely guests and how many seeked more with her. By the time the sun began to set she was exhausted. She had a few hours before the banquet for her birthday and took the time to wander down to the garden. She knew Curdie would be here. He had come here every evening since he became a squire to pick a flower for his mother.  
“Curdie.” He turned holding a daffodil and smiled. He wanted to say hello back but his words seemed lost.  
“How did it go with company princess?” he asked trying not to sound too excited to see her.  
“How many times have i told you? I have a real name I am human you know” he couldn’t help but smile. She had been telling him that since he had saved her life...the first time.  
“You look lovely...Irene” she smiled and blushed slightly. “Have you heard from your grandmother today?” her heart sank. She had been so caught up in how worried she was that she hadn’t thought about her great great grandmother Irene. She had last seen her grandmother years before when she had given Irene the thread that had helped save them. Irene looked at her finger where the magic ring sat. The thread hadn’t sparkled for her since that time but she still remembered it. Irene had chosen to wear roses today to honor her grandmother. Irene shook her head at Curtie and he nodded knowing she felt bad for not thinking of it.  
“Come on let’s go see her now!” Curdie took her hand and rushed into the castle. She followed with a squeak of surprise. “It’s your birthday Irene do you really think she wont want to say anything?”  
“She hasn’t sent me signs in years it slipped my mind.” She stopped just short of the three attic doors. Before Curtie could answer the middle door Burst open and rosey light shone through the doorway on them both.  
“Come in..Irene..Curdie.” they both rushed in excited. Inside the room Irenes’ Grandmother sat in a large chair in front of the fire stroking the feathers of one of her white pigeons. She smiled sweetly at the pair as they sat by the fire. Irene pulled a rose from her hair and absentmindedly tossed petals into the fire.  
“Happy birthday Irene. What a special day for you.” her grandmother said in her usual calm and collected way. “Turning 18 is a special day for a princess but I want you to remember the duty you have to yourself as well as your kingdom.”  
“What do you mean Grandmother?” Irene tilted her head.  
“Your marriage is for more than this kingdom. You have a duty to your kingdom as future queen you will need to provide heirs. Follow your heart and find a man who can be a good brave king, but also a father. A man you love.” Irene thought on her Grandmothers’ words. She hadn’t thought about it that way. She had been so worried about becoming queen before she was ready she hadn’t thought about the fact that one of the suitors would help her. And it was up to her to choose. It felt as though a weight had been lifted. Irene stood up and began to pace thinking about the men she had met that day. 

One had been a prince from the neighboring kingdom. He was well dressed and had nice manners but had more or less brushed off her existence. He had merely spoken directly do the king about his plans for the future of the kingdom.

One had been a knight whos hygiene lead something do be desired but he was courteous and seemed a tad shy. 

There had been countless others but Irene hadn’t taken a fancy to any of them no matter how kind or well bread they seemed to be she couldn’t think of them as life partners.  
“Irene give it time. You aren’t going to love them right away.” Curdies voice echoed through the room and Irene turned to see her grandmother had vanished leaving her and him alone.  
“Has there ever been a time when you weren’t there for me Curdie?” she asked smiling at him and he smiled back and took her hand. They walked together back to the grounds and he turned to her.  
“I need to get home.” He handed her the daffodil and then summoning his courage he took her hand and kissed it. He then hurried off plucking a handful of trumpet flowers from the vine of the gates. Irene thought her heart would fall out of its bone prison within her chest. The words of her grandmother still echoed through her head as she watched him run off to the village at the bottom of the hill. Curdie had never done that before. To add to it he was merely a squire...he would not be aloud to court her as he was not knighted. Ever since 6 years ago when he had used his wits and bravery to save her and the kingdom from the raid of the goblins he had done nothing to help the kingdom. He had merely been in service to Sir Mort. Pondering this she realized the thought of Curdie not being able to court her bothered her...did he...want to? She had kissed him on the cheek all those years ago and had blushed doing so and he had blushed as well but she had brushed it off as young age. However thinking about it he had always been by her side no matter how insane some of your wild minded antics were. He had followed and laughed with her in the end. He was the best friend she had ever had. She looked at the daffodil and realized for the first time. She felt much strong for Curdie than she had known. Their years together had allowed her heart to grow ever fonder. He was in her heart, and she wanted him to stay there.

Curdie ran home feeling the heat rising through his skin. Why had he done that?! Irene was the princess! He was merely a squire in service to Sir Mort! Whom he knew would most likely be courting the princess. Sir Mort was a fine knight, loyal to the king and would obey without question. He would make a fine king for the kingdom. But was that what Irene would want? He had seen her blush in his presence twice today. She had grown into such a fine woman. Now at the the age of 20 Curdie himself would need to find a bride soon. He would need to be knighted to prove his worth to the king. But what would it take to get knighted? He wondered as he placed the flowers in the vase on the table. His mother had always loved when he brought her flowers from the castle as they grew much better than her own. The water that had flooded that castle carried minerals up from deep in the mountain and enriched the soil at the castle. But as all the water had flowed off the cliff and not down into the village the soil remained its usual self. Mucking out stables had allowed Curdie to bring home manure from time to time and it had helped his mothers’ vegetable garden but it could only go so far. And since he worked all day up at the castle and his father all day in the mines she was home alone to tend it. Curdie peeked in on his mother and father asleep in their bed. He had arrived home late that night. This gave him an idea. He needed to at least tell Irene how he had been feeling the past 6 years. Even if she did not return his feelings, he had to tell her. He loved her...he took a deep breath and left the house and headed back to the castle.


	2. Irene's rules and Froglips plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene's fear about the choice she has to make grows, Curdie is conflicted about his ever growing feelings for the closest person to his heart yet most unatainable person in the kingdom, and Froglip can't get revenge out of his head and hatches a devious plan to get back at the sun people

Irene sat in the banquet hall surrounded by people. She had changed into a dress of violet. Empire waisted with a draping of flowing chiffon. She had pulled her hair into a braided bun and left it simple aside from her circlet tiara with the tiny jewel that hang over her forehead. She ate in solemn silence ignoring the rest of the room deep in thought. From time to time she would glance at her hand where Curdie had kissed it.   
She didn’t notice the king stand until he placed a hand on her shoulder to which she looked up and heard a fanfare being played. She quickly stood to greet whomever may be entering the banquet hall. Everyone else stood as the doors opened and a tall man entered followed by a parade of handmaidens and servants and other members of a traveling court.   
The man who entered was tall and fair with broad shoulders and a slender waist. His hair was long and white with blondness. His eyes were forrest green and he wore am earthy green tunic lined with brown patterns. The banners his parade carried matched the mans tunic and his men carried bows instead of swords. The man himself carried a majestic bow around his torso and a quiver of arrows on his hip.   
“Your esteemed majesty king of the sun people. I am Tarron prince of the forrest folk.” Irene was shocked as she looked and saw pointed ears. Elves. The prince of elves was in her hall...but why?  
“I do apologise for arriving at such a late hour it is a long march.”   
“It is quite alright dear friend!” the king approached Tarron with open arms and embraced the Elven prince with gusto. The embrace is awkwardly returned.   
“I have come seeking to court the lovely princess Irene. With the interest of my kingdom in the best of interest we seek to unify our kingdoms and become stronger.” Irenes heart both beat faster and sank. This lovely elven prince was also seeking her hand. But it was purely a matter of state. He seemed uninterested in her. And what would this mean for any future children they may have? Half human and half elven? What would become of them? The king turned to her and addressed her.   
“It is up to you my child.” he then turned to the rest of the room. “The princess Irene celebrates her coming of age this very night. In accordance with our customs a series of celebratory games will take place over the next week. At the end of which the princess will choose who she deems worthy of her hand. She and she alone may make the choice. As well and suitors may leave at any time you are obligated only by yourself to stay. The only rule is that you must be a knight or of royalty to enter in the festivities. By the end of the week if the princess has chosen no suitor we try again in one year.” he turned to her again. “Anything to add, Irene?” at this she stood and walked around the table to join her father's’ side. She began with a delicate curtsy to the elven prince who bowed deeply in return.  
“We are honored with your presence your grace. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. As for the games if you are eliminated from the game you are not ineligable to court me. I will be considering many things when i consider the future of my kingdom. I will make my decision based on who I see as the best candidate to rule this kingdom beside me as my equal. But also who I see fit to spend the rest of my life with.” the room exploded with applause and people began to file out. The elven prince gave her one last bow and he and his company left as well. Irene bid her father goodnight and went off to her room. Once in her room she removed her dress and corset and put on a soft lightweight silken robe. Lutey would no doubt be drawing a bath for her by now.   
“Princess your bath is ready for you.” as if on que Lutey came out of the bathroom carrying a bucket. She helped Irene pull her long hair down and bid the princess goodnight. Irene had taken to spending her evenings alone with Turnip. It gave her time to process the day.   
“Irene!” a whisper pulled her out of her thoughts. She was in the bathtub with her hair covering her chest in the warm water. She sat up in a hurry. It wasnt Lutey calling to her again. It was a mans voice. Quickly she got out of the bathtub and put her silken robe back on. She peeked out of the bathroom door just in time to see Curdie climb up onto the balcony outside of her room.   
“Curdie what are you doing here?!” she exclaimed running to him. She helped pull him up and brought him inside. As they entered the room Irene ran to make sure her door was shut and locked so Lutey couldn’t burst in. as she turned she saw Curdie just looking at her. But there was something different in his eyes. They seemed darker and more mature than usual. Then she realized she was still more or less completely naked. The only thing covering her was the long silken robe.   
As curdie looked her up and down all he could think of was how beautiful she was. She wasn’t dressed in her day clothes and done up for company or for anything. She was just Irene. The way she had been when they were young. Simple and just herself. But he also couldn’t help staring at the robe she wore. The way it clung to her wet body. If it weren’t for her long hair laying over her breasts he would be able to see more than he probably should right now. As it was the soft curves of her slender figure were obvious enough, and causing a tingling sensation in his trousers he was desperately trying to ignore.   
“Curdie!” her voice brought him back from his thoughts.   
“Irene I. I had to see you.” she gave him a funny look. He was acting so very strange.   
“Curdie whats wrong? This is so unlike you”   
“I Just...we haven’t really had time for us like when we were younger and with you...about to be married and all…” he trailed off and Irene instantly understood. She had missed her friend to.   
“Curdie I haven’t even chosen a suiter yet. And to be honest...I’m scared to. Everything changes when I marry. I become queen and my life is upheaved. I don’t know Curdie I mean we aren’t kids anymore but I feel more lost now than when we were in the goblin mines together. No amount of magic thread can lead me out of this one.” she sat on her bed and Buried her face in her hands. Curdie also noted she was shivering. Why wouldn’t she be. He had barged in and seems to have interrupted her bath.   
“Irene go get back in your bath your shivering. Clear all this from your mind and I will be here when you get out ok?” she bit her bottom lip and nodded. 

 

Meanwhile deep underground the distinct tinkering of pickaxes and hammers had mined their way so deep that they could not be heard from above, yet they were still heard...from below.  
“Oh Mother they have mined so close to us I can hardly sleep.” Prince froglip Barged into his mother's chambers and she sat up quickly. This had been a constant recurrence.   
“Then find a different chamber and we will talk it over in the morning My son.”  
“No Mother! It has been to long we need to take revenge!” The queen sat up and looked at him skeptically, then looked next to her. Her husband the king had been the last to lie next to her. Froglips last plan had ended so disastrously that the king had drown in a freak waterfall that had backed up through the castle. She had been alone ever since save for her beloved son. And although she didn’t blame Froglip for the death of the his father she was aware that he was to eager. She knew she could not stop him but she needed to hold him back so the sun people didn’t wage full on war on the goblins. As much as she hated them she knew who their allys were. The elves were relentless.   
“Ok Son we will talk in the morning in the meantime why not lay here with mummy and get some sleep.” with that Froglip crawled into his father's spot and eventually nodded off. His sleep was restless. He awoke what seemed like just moments later and his mother was already out of bed. He could hear her clacking around the room in her stone shoes. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.   
“Good morning my son.” he nodded but was in no mood for talk.   
“Mother I have an idea. It has been some time since we last tried. We don’t know what the sun people have going on or how they may have expanded. We should send a scout to tell us what they are up to.” the queen thought and then nodded her approval. She walked to a cage in the corner and pulled out a mangy looking bird. She whispered something in the birds ear and it flew off in such a lopsided manner that it’s a wonder it could fly at all. 

Irene came out of the bathroom wrapped fully in a new robe and this time she was dry. The robe no longer clung to her body which made Curdie breathe a sigh of relief. He knew he loved her but neither of them were ready for what passed briefly through his mind when he saw her before. She sat down on her bed and began to brush her long brown hair.  
“You can come sit with me silly you don’t need to hang about in the window”  
He shrugged and sat down at the foot of her bed. She braided her hair and leaned against the soft pillows.   
“Curdie.” he looked at her as she lay there with her eyes closed relaxing. She knew him well enough to know she had his attention and kept talking. “Why did you come tonight? Not that I’m complaining but you have never just visited me before, much less climbed my balcony to do so.” he looked at his hands wanting so badly to tell her how he felt, what the true purpose of his visit was. But his head was telling him otherwise. While she bathed he had been thinking about the princes and knights who had come to court her. He had no place loving her how he did. It broke his heart knowing she would marry another man and rule the kingdom and he would become little more than a blip in her past. The boy who knew about the goblins. That's all he had ever been to her what made him think that would be different now? When he looked back in her direction he was shocked to see her face just inches from his. While he had been thinking she had sat up and was next to him staring at him intently.  
“Curdie you haven’t spoken is everything alright?” he looked back into her shining crystal eyes and swallowed hard. He didn’t even feel like he could answer so he did the only thing he felt his body or mind would let him do. The only thing he wanted to do.  
He put one hand on the back of her head and kissed her lips. Irene was distraught. For a mere moment she sat there as he kissed her, dumbfounded. But slowly the heat of his lips melted her body and she sank against him. His arms wrapped around her and they just sat together locked in passion for what seemed like eternity. After just a few minutes Curdie reluctantly pulled away from her. She felt his lips leave hers and slowly opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were mere inches from hers.  
“Curdie...why?”   
“I just...felt like I needed to somehow tell you what you mean to me. Before I lose you to marriage” he cupped her face and kissed her gently once more before standing up and walking to the window.   
“I love you Irene” he said before he climbed down and was gone leaving Irene again dumbfounded on her bed, touching her lips that minutes before had been untouched. Curdie had sang to her heart as a child and now he had been her first kiss. Would she ever get to kiss him again? She doubted it. Unless…  
She smiled at her thought and layed down. She drifted off to sleep still feeling Curdies lips on hers.


	3. Froglips Plans, Irenes Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Froglip has made his way to the surface world and confrunted the sun people. Curdie speaks out against the kings allowances that froglip participate and to Irene's horror Curdie gets a reward from the king allowing the much needed distraction for froglip to start carrying out his devious plan.

The Birdlike creature returned to Froglip and whispered in his ear. Froglip grinned at his mother.  
“It would appear the village has grown but not so much that we would be inhibited. Its crowded with suitors. But I don’t see why I can’t court her to. Ready a procession we will be announcing my involvement in the trials this evening!” he straightened his cape and walked up   
To the throne his father sat on. The touched the large stone that had sat on his fathers’ head reveling in the fact he may soon be wearing it ruling over two races as the greatest king the goblins had ever seen.   
“Son how do you know you have a chance you are oddly optimistic. Remember the sun people hate us, banished us under the mountain, and our last attempt at them killed your father.”  
“Mother its very simple. The princess knows nothing of…” He leaned in and whispered to his mother. She made a face of total understanding and knew how he would win the princess over. 

Irene awoke feeling a flutter of elation in her heart. Her spirits lifted and a smile on her face she dressed in a soft earth green dress with a veil that matched and went down to breakfast. The banquet hall was filled with people and immediately she was surrounded by suitors handing her flowers and tokens of affection. The last of which was Taron the prince of the elves. He approached her giving her a deep bow to which she gracefully curtsied back.  
“You gleam like the forest in spring dear princess. Please accept this token of my good intention” he turned to one of his hand maidens brought a pillow with a golden feather. He gently took the feather and placed it in Irene’s hands. Looking at it it was a gold peacock feather with slight colors in the gold. She knew in an instant it was real and had been molted by the golden peacock that guarded the shrine of the elven god of the forest. It was the most beautiful gift she had ever received.   
“Thank you so very much your highness I adore it.” she looked at him and smiled and curtsied again. During breakfast suitors poured in bringing more gifts which were stacked on a table. After breakfast the knights all filed out to their tents to prepare for that days games and the princes did the same.   
The games drug on and on during that day. Irene had never been a sport loving girl but knew she had to pay attention. The joust had left people worn out and the archery tournament had taken place right after. Of course Irene was not surprised to find the elves dominate the archery as 1 they were elves and their eyesight was unmatched but also due to the harm it could cause horses they refused to participate in the joust. One knight during the joust had lost his match and Irene watched as he threw a fit and flung his lance as far across the field as he could. Seeing as he was a fairly muscular man it sailed pretty far knocking over the flag representing his opponent, whos sportsmanlike conduct was no better. The whole time the loser threw his fit the winner stood and laughed and gloated. Irene had no attraction to either man with how they were acting. She waited for the finalists to be chosen and turned to her father.   
“So based on the actions of Sir Morrow and Sir Jessop I believe the unsportsmanlike conduct on their parts is unacceptable we can’t allow anymore destruction. It is my will that they both receive letters explaining this needs to be remedied by better behavior or they are both welcome to leave. As the games droned on Irene paid close attention to the men's’ actions as far as defense, offense, and how they acted afterword. Several men stood out in her mind. Taron the elven prince was an obvious choice. Where there were sports and events that the elves excelled at he did participate in the ones they weren't known for and when he lost was gracious and mature. He would shake the hand of his opponent and nod his approval. In a wrestling match he had been politely challenged to Irene was surprised to see when he lost he went as far as to hold up the arm of the winner and egged the crowd on cheering him. They were both sent invitations to the winners banquet that night.   
Irene walked up to the castle with her father when she saw Curdie standing next to Sir Mort. “Father I would like to say hello to Curdie I’ll catch up with you.” He nodded and kept walking while she hurried over to him.   
“Hello Curdie.” she smiled when he beamed at her and she vaguely remembered his warm lips from the night before. Before he could say anything she heard the trumpets from the castle sounding. She knew this meant visitors and exchanging a look her and Curdie both knew she had to leave. Entering the castle she thought her heart would stop. A procession of Goblins had gathered in the great hall and at their front a face she knew all too well.   
“Your Majesty King of the sun people. I prince Froglip of the goblin people wish to participate in the fair contest for the hand of the Princess Irene in Marriage.” Froglips face had haunted Irene’s dreams ever since his first kidnap attempt. She held back not wanting Froglip to see her. She was certain with his large ears he could hear her heart pounding.   
“It is my will to make nice with the sun people. My errors in my youth led my father to pass on to the next life and I wish not to lose anymore lives between us.” the king looked perturbed.  
“It is insulting enough that you dare enter our halls after all you and your people have done. You have no right to be here nor do you deserve to take part in this contest. It is with all of this in mind that I fe…” The king’s face was red with anger but before he could finish his statement Irene tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear “ Father I do not wish him to be here anymore than you but this is a fair contest and you did say that any royalty from any race was welcome to participate and we can not cast him out without ruining the integrity of these game” Irene stepped away from the king with a look of sadness in her eyes. The king leaned back and looked up before looking at Froglip and saying “The Princess has reminded me that these games are open to everyone no matter personal feelings towards them therefore goblin you and you party my remain and participate in these games but don’t think this gives you any pull within my court” Froglip smiled and respond “Thank you your highness I look forward to proving my worth”  
Curdie rushed forward. He had heard enough and could listen no more, he had to say something to stop this madness.   
“Your majesty please excuse my interruption but this is the creature that flooded your castle six years ago! Kidnapped your daughter and tried to drown all your miners including my father!” Froglip looked at Curdie perplexed.  
“Your majesty I have already told you my father the goblin KING!” at this he looked at Curdie with a fear striking anger “DID DIE! And it was all due to my mistakes because I was doing it wrong. Yes I still seek Marriage to the still so...Lovely….Princess” He said lovely with disdain coating his tongue. “My motives are not hidden. But I wish to do it the right way this time.” Irene could listen no more. Froglip had haunted her childhood with his attempted kidnap. She whispered to her father that she had a terrible headache and he nodded kissing her forehead and she wandered off. Just before she left the chamber however Froglip saw her turn left toward the garden, not the inside to the castle. He had to get away…  
“Your majesty I don’t understand why you listen to this boy anyway. He seems to be just a peasant. Shame. With how close you and dear princess seem to be if you were in the running I would have no chance. But can you imagine if I win? I would be king!” at this the king had had enough.  
“Curdie you are right. I will knight you here and now! Let this be known this boy is a hero in this kingdom and while ultimately it is Princess Irene’s choice on who to marry, Curdie deserves just as even a chance as any royal. Curdie come forth.” Curdies heart raced at this turn of events. Froglip didn’t care he had accomplished his goal. With the entire court engaged in Curdies Knighting which could take a good long while figuring the king would want to make sure he cut no corners so Curdies legitimacy was not in question, Froglip had plenty of time to do what he had come here for. He slinked out to find the princess.

Irene sat in the garden surrounded by the roses her grandmother had planted. She had covered her face with her veil trying to to cry. Froglip had grown in height and his body had filled out so now with thick muscle he was much more intimidating. His hair had changed from the odd fluffy pink mop to dark red. He still sported the black cape held together with a small skull to lord knows what poor animal and his loincloth. His tusks had also grown slightly longer and it was due to this she thought that his lisp had faded.  
“Fancy seeing you this evening...Prrrincessss” she thought her heart would stop as she heard him behind her rolling his r as he said princess. She turned and backed away from him.  
“What are you doing here...should...shouldn’t you be setting up camp…” she was shaking so hard she thought she may fall over and gripped the side of a stone fountain behind her to keep steady as he advanced on her. She had nowhere to backup to anymore and eventually he was right in front of her.  
“Don’t act like your not excited Princess. If you didn’t want me here you would have let your father throw me out...but I must confess...I had a second motive. You see...I missed you” as he spoke he trailed a long bony finger down her cheek . she flinched at his touch.   
“Don’t touch me you have no right…” she whispered as fear stole her voice.   
“On the contrary princess...we goblins have a belief” he hooked a small knife she hadn’t seen him pull in the neckline of her dress and in one motion sliced it down to her belly button. She shrieked and fell to her knees holding the torn pieces over her now partially exposed bosom. He knelt in front of her and lifted her face to look at him, the fear in her eyes was more than enough for him as his manhood began to engorge. “First come first serve” at this he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head as the torn pieces fell exposing her mature bosom completely.  
“No! Don’t look at me!” Irene turned her blushing face from him as he stared at her body. Her slender figure, porcelain white skin, and soft firm breasts. Without hesitation he leaned toward her and a long, sticky, frog like tongue snaked out of his mouth. With it he trailed a line up her body starting at her navel and sliding all the way up to her cheek before trailing it back down and gently he circled one of her nipples.   
“OOOH!” she let out a shocked moan and blushed deeply. “No don’t do that!” she writhed against his forceful hands trying to escape. He smiled taking her nipple into his mouth entirely. Gathering both her hands into one of his hands he used the now free one to feel the smoothness of her skin and gently cupped her other exposed breast massaging it with gusto. He was being so rough with it that it hurt her.  
“Froglip please...stop! Oooh” she pleaded with him between the moans she was attempting to hide. She felt his tongue flick her nipple between his lips causing sensation to shoot through her untouched body. His lips then left and moved to the other breast and his hand trailed its way down her waist and began to rub between her legs over her skirt. At this she shut her mouth trying to not moan louder. She could not risk being caught in this disgraceful position...especially not with him. She lifted one leg kicking at him and trying to step on his feet. She knew this to be his one weak spot. But he dodged.  
“Don’t touch me there...this is wrong” she whispered. He looked up at her  
“I don’t see you actually trying to stop me princess...if you didn’t want it I should think you would be trying harder to fight me.” he shoved her over so she was laying on the ground and his mouth went back to work as he slid his long tongue over her breasts loving the feel of her smooth skin. At this she tried to fight harder as she wiggled beneath his repulsive touch. He lifted her skirt up to her waist bearing her undergarments. Before he moved further he looked up at her face.  
“Looks like you like this princess, your face is as red as these wreched flowers.” He plucked a rose and traced her skin with it leaving goosebumps across her perfect stomach. He then circled it around each of her breasts.  
“No! No I don’t want this Froglip stop please! OOH MY!…” she couldn’t finish as he slid one hand into her undergarments and rubbed her untouched nether region between her legs. His hand rubbed in slow concentric circles around the rosy bud hidden beneath her layers of dress and he felt her body flood with pleasure. Her moans became more frequent and she blushed deeper. Irene couldn’t believe this was happening to her. She didn’t want his touch but she felt her body respond as her nether parts began to flood. Froglip pulled his hand out as a shining trail of her own wetness dripped from his fingers. Originally Froglip had inteded to leave her here like this but seeing how wet he had made her he couldn’t stop himself. He looked her in the eyes smiling and lowered his head to where his fingers had been. Taking advantage of his momentary lapse she tried to back away as fast as she could but he caught her ankles and pulled her back keeping her legs held apart and up in the air so she could not escape, and used one of his tusks to rip the last of her undergarments from her body. There she lay bared to him and completely at his mercy.  
“Please leave me be! I beg you don’t look at me there!” he was done listening. He lowered his head and his tongue again snaked out of his mouth and began to move up and down her opening.  
“OH! OH NO! Mmmm, ahh!” she blushed deeper than ever as his sticky wet tongue sent waves of pleasure through her body.she was humiliated by his actions. She had never been this exposed to anyone. No one had ever touched her before let alone like this. The thought brought tears to her eyes but the sensations seemed unending. Froglip heard her moans of pleasure and found to his excitement he was enjoying himself as well. Looking up at her he saw her eyes filling with tears and delighted her her joyous misery. Her soft skin, her sounds, her taste. He refused to stop as he moved his tongue up and down and circled the small bud at the top of her opening. Then ever so gently so as not to hurt her, he pushed his tongue inside of her. Irene covered her mouth as her eyes opened wide. He was...his tongue was...inside.  
“NO DON’T...NOT LIKE THIS NO!” he pulled his tongue out of her for a short moment.  
“Stop fighting princess. Admit this feels good.” Irene didn’t answer. It did feel very good...part of her didn’t want it to keep going but the other part of her, now corrupted by the forbidden pleasure of his tongue within her, didn’t want it to end. He began to move his tongue in and out of her slightly faster and she bit her finger to keep from screaming. She was trying so hard to remain silent but she felt a strange sensation arising within her. She feared if he didn’t stop she would burst. Froglip felt her breathing increase and knew what was coming. He moved his tongue faster and deeper within her.   
“NO YOU...NEED...TO...STOP...AAAHHHHHHHH!!!” she covered her mouth as she screamed with release. Froglip felt the surge around his tongue and after she was done he pulled his tongue out and let go of her legs as she went weak. She lie there on the ground shaking as tears ran down her face.   
“Guess there is no spark left inside you...princess...I had fun...don’t expect this to be the last time I take what I want from you. Goodnight.” he stood and walked away leaving Irene shaking in a heap of torn cloth. After a while she stood and went up to her room avoiding anyone she could on the way as her dress was torn and her bosom still exposed, covered in goblin saliva. When she got to her room she thanked the gods Lutey wasn’t there. She disrobed and threw the torn dress and veil into her fire place and stood there naked watching it burn, hugging herself with her arms. She then went into her bathroom where a bath was waiting for her. She rushed as the water had gotten cold but she was able to remove the sticky goblin saliva from her bosom and from between her legs and then she dressed. Lying down in bed she tossed and turned trying to think of anything but what had just happened before sleep finally came.


End file.
